Changed By A Letter
by Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape
Summary: Hermione's parents died and now she's all alone. But is she? Just by one letter she finds out that she doesn't even belong in this TIMe! Mention of Time-Travel, 'betrayel', and family. Suck at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Two women looked down in the crib at their sleeping baby daughter.

The first one has dark brown hair and eyes. She usually stood proud, but not today.

The second one has black hair and onyx eyes. Her body was frail from giving childbirth from such a thin body.

There was a light knock at the door. The first woman turned around and saw her husband. Orion Black. His silky black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck revealing a chiseled face and spectacular grey eyes.

"Walburga. We have to leave. Sirius is going to wake up soon." he whispered. His eyes looked to his wife and saw that they were about to over flow with tears.

"Old friend. We _have_ to. Our sons are going to be awake soon. Think of your son. The pain of leaving our daughter would probably fade in time." Eileen Snape spoke quietly.

"I just cant believe that with just one spell, everything changed. the four of us created a life. Our daughter." Walburga said. Returning her stare to the tiny baby.

"Tobias didn't even know I was pregnant." Eileen whispered.

"I will never know why you married that Muggle Eileen."

"I told you Orion. I love him." she snapped.

The baby stirred at the loud noises. All three adults froze. None of them wanted to wake up their newborn child. Orion motioned for the two women to stand outside. Once on the other side of the now closed door, they stood in a triangle. Not saying anything.

"I need to leave. Tobias doesn't know how to handle Severus." Eileen said.

"Yes. We must go too. I hope to see you in the future." Walburga said.

All three said a final goodbye, and with a final longing look at the door. The left.

But they never heard someone break into the baby's room.

"So you are suppose to be the heir I wanted?" the intruder muttered. Eyeing the newborn girl with distaste. "I have no use for you. Not in this time, anyway." a cruel smirk twisted it's way onto the intruders thin lips. His red eyes narrowed an pointed his wand at the unsuspected child.

"Inviare 19 anni nel futuro" he muttered and watched the small child glow then slowly fade away.

Nineteen years later the same child turned up at a doorstep. The child was wrapped in a silvery black blanket. Attached to the blanket was a letter address to a _Mr. and Mrs. Granger._

**Okay so I changed some things. But since not many people do sister fic with Severus or Sirius. I wanted too. It's been in my head for awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Harry Potter**

A seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger walked down the middle between two of the four long tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone saw nothing different with the Gryffindor book-worm. Because she was walking and reading at the same time. At 7:30 in the morning, on the first day of school, right before breakfast.

Due to Hermione being engrossed in her book, she didn't see the high-heeled shoe of Pansy Parkinson in her way. Resulting in her tripping.

The Slytherins laughs echoed around the hall as they watched Hermione scramble off of the floor, trying to right herself. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared next to their friend. Harry helped Hermione up, while Ron picked up her books.

Hermione flushed a deep red, and muttered her thanks to the boys.

"How about you start reading _at_ the table instead of before." Ron muttered while handing Hermione her books.

Harry wound his arm around her waist protectively, and glared at anyone who was still laughing at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics. They have been going out since the middle of summer. Harry and Ginny thought it would be a good idea with seeing other people. So they each picked out a person to go out with. Harry got Hermione, while Ginny got Colin Creevy.

"You okay love?" Harry asked.

"Fine Harry." she replied and sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table across from Ron.

The two boys piled food onto their plates while Hermione pulled one of her books Ron picked up towards her. Finding her place in the book and continued to read.

She didn't even look up when the mail came.

Ron looked up and saw a owl holding a black envelope. He instantly paled at the sight. He poked Harry and pointed up at the owl. Harry gave Ron an annoyed look but his face fell when he saw the black envelope. They seen them many of the letters. It meant some died in their family.

The owl dropped the letter in front of Hermione who still wasn't paying attention.

"Hermione. Look." Harry whispered.

Hermione put down her book and looked at the letter in Harry's hand. All color left her face as she stared at the letter. Hoping that her parents weren't harmed, was what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to open it?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head and took the letter from his hand and slowly took out a crisp white sheet of parchment out of the black envelope.

Tears welled up in her when her guess was false. She quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall as the tears started to fall. Everyone stared in shock at the Gryffindor as she ran out. Even the teachers look at her with pity.

She kept running until she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Entering the haunted bathroom she entered a stall and slid down the wall and started to cry. The letter was still clenched in her hand, but now it was crumbled.

Her let a sob escape between her lips. She could hear the high pitch moans of Myrtle form the next toilet over.

'Why did this happen?' she thought. 'They did nothing wrong! They were innocent.'

She missed the morning lessons and missed half of lunch until the Headmaster found her.

"Miss Granger, I think it's time to tell you the truth." Albus Dumbledore said as he gently helped her up from the cold tiled floor.

"How did you find me?" Hermione rasped out. Her throat sore form crying.

"I simply asked the castle." was all he said.

They walked the halls in silence. Then up past the gargoyle that guards his office (password is chocolate flies). Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of his massive desk as he sat himself behind it. He also offered a lemon drop, which she declined.

"Now Hermione, I told you earlier about telling you the truth. The truth is that you are not who you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You're not even a muggleborn."

"Sir, you must be mistaken. I know that they my adoptive parents. I know that I'm adopted. But tell me why you brought me here."

"You were born in a different time," he went on. "You were born to four people. And you are the sister of two older and one younger brother."

"Headmaster, you told me it was impossible to time travel forward in time." Hermione squeaked.

"That was before I found a lost spell that was created to bring forth a person a number of years." he answered.

"You also said I had brothers. And I was born to four people. This is not possible!"

"My dear, you must calm down. I did say those words. A spell was cast on a women to issue a heir between two of the most powerful families." he tried to soothe, but failed beautifully.

"That's! That's! That's! I cant describe this!" Hermione said quickly. She was absolutely deserbed by this. "But what about the brothers?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Two of them are blood brothers. The other one didn't have any siblings. Expect for you. I sent for your oldest brother, he should be here. Now." he answered when someone knocked. "Come in." he called happily.

The door opened and there stood in all his glory. Her professor. Severus Snape

**I was writing this during class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Harry Potter**

"You called for me Headmaster?" Snape drawled. Hermione saw his eyes move from the beaming Dumbledore to her pale scared form.

"Severus! You remember that I told you that you have a sister."

"Yes. But I do not want Miss Granger here while we are talking about this." Snapes eyes narrowed at Hermione as he spoke. She really didn't like where this was going. Well she would of if she wasn't frozen from shock.

"Severus you should sit down first." Dumbledore warned, but sighed when his old student didn't sit down. "It has come to my attention that Hermione has been using glamour charms for the past seven years-"

"I didn't even know how to cast a glamour charm when I was eleven!" Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"I know Hermione, but as I was going to say was that you had no idea that you had it on."

"What does this have to do with me?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"I found out where your sister is Severus, and Hermione here is the answer."

"What do you mean Miss Gran-"

"She is not Miss Granger, Severus. She is Hermione Prince." Dumbledore corrected.

There was a 'thump' next to Hermione's right. She knew it was Professor Snape.

The last thing she thought before she fainted onto the comfortable seat was, _'I'm Professor Snapes sister?'_

XX~~XX

From Dumbledore's view he saw his old student faint from shock first. Then his other student faint from shock. It was quite a sight to see.

Dumbledore conjured a couch and levitated Severus onto it. The old man went over to the older Snape, he drew his wand and muttered _"Rennervate," _and waited for Severus to awake. When he did, Severus gave Dumbledore a sneer. Dumbledore, just gave him an amused smile.

"Feel alright Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"You dare mention my sister." Severus hissed as he made to stand. Dumbledore placed his hand on his Potions Masters shoulders.

"Severus, my dear boy. Hermione is your sister. She was taken from the time of when she was born. She is your sister." Dumbledore said.

"She's a know-it-all! She cannot be my sister. She doesn't even look like me. Or any of the Black's." Severus sneered.

"If I remember Severus, you and Regulus were one of the smartest Slytherins I knew of. Of course Tom is along those lines. But I can tell that under those glamour charms, she would have the mixture of you, Sirius, Regulus, your parents and theirs. Give her a try. She is after all, your little sister."

Severus's glaring eyes moved over to the limp form of Hermione. Looking carefully for the flaws of the charm. He could finally see a faint black color in her hair. Knowing if he took off the charm, the hair color would be the same black as his own.

"I will believe it when the charms are off."

"It is up to her to decide if she wants to take the charms off."

Severus got up from the couch and walked over to Hermione who was still unconscious in the armchair. He brought out his wand and crouched down in front of her and pointed his wand in between her eyes and murmured _"Rennervate"_

XX~~XX

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. When she did, she saw the black eyes of her Professor. She gazed around the room and saw the Headmaster. He smiled kindly to her. Thus making her remember what just happened.

"Hermione," a man said softly. She quickly snapped out of her daze and looked to the person who called her name. It was Snape. "Hermione, were going to do a spell to see if you really are my-" his soft voice stopped for a second. "My sister." he finished.

Hermione sat straighter in the arm chair she was in. and starred straight into his eyes. "Professor, I know that I am not your sister. It is impossible to even think about."

Snape quickly got up form his crouching position and strided over to Dumbledore. They both talked in low, quiet, fast tones. They also appeared to be arguing. Meaning Snape was arguing and Dumbledore was being himself.

After a minute of them talking, Snape came back with Dumbledore right next to him.

"Hermione, we're going to do a harmless spell. If there's no glamour on then nothing will happen. If not, then the glamour's would be lifted. It's your choice if you want us to take the charm off. But if it does, I wouldn't be able to put you back to how you look right now." Dumbledore explained gently.

Hermione pondered his words. She knew that she didn't have the charm on her. But if she did, would she want the charm taken off? Have everyone know that she is related to Snape. Harry would know she is related to Sirius. And he would know she was related to the man who hated him since he was born. But she knew that she is proud to be who she is. Meaning she wouldn't ignore that she might of found her birth family.

"Headmaster, you can take the glamour off. If there is one." Hermione said slowly.

Dumbledore smiled as he drew his wand out of his sleeve. He pointed it at her and said _"Finite Incantatem"._

Hermione felt a burning hot sensation covering her whole body. Her body felt like it was stretching. She gripped the arms of her chair to stop herself from clawing at her skin. It wasn't as bad as _Crucio_, but it was bad enough.

As soon as the burning feeling started it stopped. Hermione sat there panting. She lend her head on her left arm to control her breathing.

When she was under control of her breathing, she looked to her professors to question why that spell caused her pain. But stopped when she saw that both men had their mouths open in shock.

"What's wrong?" was the question she asked.

Instead of answering her, Snape pulled her into a tight hug. Making Hermione tense up in the embrace. When he felt her tense up he pulled back and faced her toward a mirror Dumbledore conjured up.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. Her normal bushy brown hair was now silky, wavy, and black that reached the middle of her back. She has a pale but smooth completion. Her eyes, once a chocolate brown, are now a dark grey. She grew another inch, making her Harry's height. Hermione looked so much like Severus and Sirius right now. It was unreal!

**Okay. I was reading this to my 'cousin' on the phone, she thought it was really cool. I also learned that you should never type when a evil puppy named Nova is by. **

**Thanks to my Homeroom, English, and Italian teacher. Mrs. Cavins- I really don't think I write like J.K. Rowling!**

**Please review. Or I won't update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys but my beta went over this chapter and I had to reload it. **

**Do not Own HP... Sadly. Enjoy**

Hermione sat in Severus' chambers. They has been there for three days to catch up with her on her life. And vice versa with Severus.

When she told him of Harry….

"Your dating POTTER!" he bellowed.

"We're best friends, and Ginny and Harry broke up. They started to date other people. Ginny is dating Collin. And Harry's dating me." she replied quietly.

"So he's using you?" Severus hissed.

"No! We care for each other. We really do."

Severus left it there. He got up from his black leather armchair and went to his kitchenette to refill the tea pot.

Hermione took another look around his chambers. It would look like a normal dungeon room, but the bookcases on the walls and the dark green rug by the fire changed it. There is two armchairs by a green couch which is in the back of the coffee table. The table was by the fire place, which, right now had a roaring fire. Casting a glow around the walls.

She turned her head to the kitchenette doorway when she heard the faint voice of her brother cursing.

To the right of the door less doorway was a small window so you could see into the room. In the corner of the living room is a dark oak desk with essays covering the top. On the wall that was clear of a bookshelf was a hallway leading to a guestroom and the master bedroom.

Another crash brought Hermione's eyes to the kitchen. AGAIN.

"Severus? What's going on?" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"This is nothing to laugh about! Oh dear sweet Merlin!" Severus ground out. There was another crash.

Hermione got up from the couch and walked to the doorway. Under the two seater dinning table, on his knees was Severus.

"I don't think fresh tea would be under there." she said lightly.

Severus glared at his little sister.

"There was a mouse." he said simply as he got off the floor. Dusting off the dirt from his trousers, Hermione fixed the broken china on the green tiled counter.

"So your telling me that you went through all this just to get a mouse?"

"Not just any mouse. This is a shape-shifter animal. Though it cannot turn into a human or another object. It is very hard species to catch. They are from what little I've heard of good familiars."

Hermione refilled the tea pot while Severus watched her.

"We're going to eat dinner in the Great Hall tonight." Severus said randomly.

Hermione spun around and starred at him with wide eyes and gapped at him like a fish.

"You know that we can't stay here. I have classes to teach and you have thing to learn." Severus walked over to Hermione and gently closed her moth with his hand.

"Everyone is going to treat me differently." she whispered.

"Why would they?" he asked before he could stop it.

Of course they would treat her differently. She's the little sister of 'The Dungeon Bat' and the mass murder Sirius Black. The students would bound to be cruel to her.

'Really? You are really asking me that?" she snapped at him.

"Sorry, didn't think there." Severus said lamely.

"I'm proud of who I am. But I just don't want to get hurt." she said quietly.

Severus nodded, grabbed the kettle, and took his sister back in the living room. He made her sit down and poured each of them more tea.

"Sister," he said when he got comfortable in his armchair. "When I was about your age, I had friends. Not good friends, but friends. When they found out that I was a half-blood, they didn't talk to me anymore. Lily Evans was there for me. This was 5th year. She was my only true friend. What ever I said or did, she stood by me.

"Though after I made a display of breaking up our friendship, they took me back. I didn't want their friendship. All I wanted was my best friend." Severus closed his eyes and took a shaking breathe.

Hermione got up from the couch and sat by her brother. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. As he buried his face into her hair, she heard him breathe a shakily.

"Forget about the past Severus. You're here now. Just forget." she murmured.

Severus nodded and did a breathy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Now she's confused.

Look at us." she said when he removed his face from her hair. "Here you are, Gryffindor Princess with the Head of Slytherin. I think if Minerva were to see us like this, she might have a heart attack."

Hermione giggled a little at the thought.

XX~~XX

She took a deep breathe and took a small step forward. Only to take a large step back.

Severus stood next to a suit of armor, leaning on the wall. Amused at what his little sister was doing. This little 'stunt' of hers has been going on for the past ten minutes.

"Do I need to do something?" Severus drawled. Hermione looked at her older brother with wide eyes.

"No. It's just that I'm a little-"

"Nervous." he finished.

Hermione nodded her head and looked down at her shoes. Severus sighed, pushed off the wall and offered her his elbow.

She look up and lightly took his offered arm and headed to the Great Hall doors. They both heard the chatter of hundreds of students talking and eating dinner.

Severus heard her take a shaky breathe. Trying to collect her wits.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." she replied.

They entered the hall and started down the aisle in the middle. Everyone stopped talking when they saw the professor and student.

Severus walked her to a empty seat at the Gryffindor table and strided to the staff table up front. Every eye was on Hermione now. It was quite unnerving.

After a minute of starring silence, murmurs broke out. She rolled her eyes at many of the students pointing their fingers at her.

As she started to eat she felt someone stare at her. Hermione look around and saw Harry. She smiled at him, but stopped as he looked at her with a confused look.

He didn't know who she is. The relationship she had with him didn't happen. She wasn't Hermione Granger. She's Hermione Prince, sister of Snape and the Black brothers. This could get confusing.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Luna Lovegood.

"Hello." she said dreamily. Her blue misty eyes out of focus. "Did you know that you're now the biggest topic of Hogwarts?" she continued.

"I kind of noticed that." Hermione answered.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all really."

Luna sat down making her pale blond hair move so you could see her radish earrings.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

Hermione beckoned her to move closer. When she did Luna's eyes were wide with shock.

"How? But…Hermione?"

"Long story short. There was a glamour charm on me since I was sent to this time."

"Alright."

"And what else do you think?"

"Well you're going to have to answer a lot of questions." she said as she looked over her shoulder.

Right now Hermione was thinking, _'Hogwarts gossip….'_

She felt someone come up behind her. And tensed up when she heard the voice.

"Hermione?"

**Who will it be? What will happen to Herms and Hars relationship?**

**Thanks to those who added this to story alert. And just to let you know. I could've finished this chp yesterday. But I didn't feel like it. And please review! And if I don't update soon... Well my beta will continue this story while I dead. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing behind her. Both with looks of shock on their faces.

"Hi Harry, Ron." she said with a weak smile. While in her head she was saying, _'Where the bloody hell is my Gryffindor courage?'_

"Is that really you?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

Both boys took in her appearance. Ron started to turn red, and you could see the hurt and anger in Harry's emerald green eyes.

"You never told us." Ron said bluntly.

"I was in shock so I really couldn't go and tell you. And I just found out that my adoptive parents died."

"You used us." Ron hissed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I never!" Hermione snarled.

"It all fits in now. You had no friends, so you used us. You knew you were created for a dark purpose. So you got close to Harry. To help get him killed." Ron ranted.

"If you haven't noticed, Ronald, Harry is my boyfriend. I could never hurt him, much less kill him!" she retorted hotly.

"We always knew that something was wrong with you. It makes sense that you would understand more of our ways then most muggleborns. It's your magical blood that helped you understand. Come on Harry." Ron said coldly.

Hermione stood frozen in shock, again, where she stood. This was her best friend, and her boyfriend. She watched them walk away from her. Her and the whole hall were silent.

Luna stood up from where she was sitting and laid a hand on the older witches shoulder. "It doesn't matter what they think." she said softly.

Hermione didn't say anything, just stood there in shock trying not to let the tears that threaten to break loose. Not believing that her best friend just referred her to what a Death Eater would do.

Luna lead Hermione to the Ravenclaw table and made her sit down. She started to put food on both of their plates while Hermione was in shock of what her best friend just said.

Many, all, Ravenclaws moved away from the duo. Most likely afraid that the 'evil' older Snape would come and hurt them for being too close to his baby sister.

XX~~XX

By the end of dinner Hermione felt a bit empty (not by the lack of food she had), but kind of happy that she had at least one friend by her side. Though she got confused at what the light toned girl said next.

"What are you going to do with your brother?"

"He's my brother. What else am I going to do?"

"How are you going to his class?" Luna said seriously.

Hermione thought about it. She knew that Severus would favor her. Which would not go well with her house mates. And he would also get into loads of trouble due to her being in Gryffindor, and being Harry Potter's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, and with the Voldamort.

"I guess we'll work that out when the times comes. If not sooner." Hermione replied.

Luna nods and started to walk towards the Entrance Hall only to turn back to grab Hermione's arm and drag her towards hall.

"Go on Hermione. You can't hide who you are. Be the strong, fearless girl I know and go take on the lions den." Luna said seriously, then turned around and skipped off to her tower. Hermione shook her head at the odd Ravenclaw and slowly climb up the stairs to the Seventh floor.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she stopped. Arming herself for what was about to happen.

"Golden" she said to the Fat Lady. Rolling her eyes at the irony of the meaning. Harry thought of the password. It was the nickname for them, and it also made Neville remember it due to be so easy. The Fat Lady gave her a pity smile, which Hermione glared at, and opened up.

When she entered, everyone stopped what they were doing to starred at her. If it wasn't her, she would've laughed. Some people stopped mid-step to look at her. Hermione brushed this off and started to head towards the painting that would lead her into the Heads Common Room. But stopped when no one moved still.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked irritably.

Neville, bless his sweet soul, came up to her.

"Are you really Hermione Granger?"

She saw his eyes roam over her face. Taking in the features that are similar to Bellatrix Lestrange, and the others that belong to Severus.

Hermione nodded and watched his eyes widen and stumble backwards.

She quickly walked to the painting, which has a fox as the guardian, and muttered "Expecto Partronum." the painting opened. She tuned out the frantic whispers that were going around the common room.

Hermione walked into the Head Girl's Common room and flopped down onto the rich purple couch. She silently removed her dark brown clogs and started to rub her socked confined feet. She finally let the past few days events wash over.

Finding out that her parents are Tobias and Eileen Snape, and Orion and Walburga Black. Severus, Sirius and Regulus are her brothers. Losing the few friends she had. Losing her best friend and boyfriend all in one day. That had to be a record.

With all the stares she was getting now, she felt it was fourth year all over again. Then Hermione started to wonder if anyone with a magical connection to **_The Daily Prophet_** (aka most people) has sent a letter so they could print out a article about her.

Hermione could already tell this was going to be a hard year.

XX~~XX

A man stepped out of the tight knit circle of cloaked figures to kneel in front of the black winged throne. He kept his head bowed out of respect, and of slight fear.

"Rise my faithful servant." a cold voice hissed to the man kneeling in front of him.

The man rose and looked the man in the throne in the eye. He took deep breathes to calm his frantic beating heart, The man in the throne barely looked like a man at all. His skin had a slight green tint to it, where his nose has been had slits now. His eyes were a vivid blood red. This was no man. It was a creature.

"I have heard news from Hogwarts. That a strange girl has appeared and has claimed herself to be the mudblood Hermione Granger. Is that correct?" the creature asked angrily.

"Yes my lord." the man said silkily. The others in the circle started to whisper darkly about the know-it-all chit.

"Then why have I heard this news from a **_student_**?" the creature continued.

"I have been busy. The meddling fool wouldn't let me a chance to rest."

The creature seem to approve of this. For now.

"For now on, I want you to report everything the old fool has told you the minute it is said. And to distance yourself from the girl of the time being."

"Yes my lord."

"You all are to leave me." the creature commanded. Still displeased of finding out last of what had become of his creation.

The man was one of the first few to reach the door and leave. When he apparated to his home and started the long walk up to the front doors he thought of how the Dark Lord had reacted to the news of the new Prince to arise.

He just could wrap his head around this. Then he realized that he had walked all the way to his rooms when he was in his deep thoughts.

To tired to change from his cloak, he just laid down on his king size bed and tried to stop all the thoughts that were flying through his head.

That night Severus Snape did not get a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>au **Alright I know. It's been alwhile. I was hoping to put it up for the opening of the end of Harry Potter. Well didn't work out so well. But  
>I made it up to you tonight! I would like to thank <strong>Joey Penn <strong>and **WhispersOfTheWind**for helping me with this story. And I recomend you to read their stories. until next time my friends. Click and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: you** **guys already know this**

* * *

><p>The month that followed the school finding out about Hermione was hell on Earth for her. Everyone either a) gave her dirty looks; b) tried, and sometimes succeed, to hex her; c) didn't look at her because they were scared of her; or d) would try and beat her up. No one would go near her. They would always try to sit away from her in classes.<p>

Hermione found out how lonely life could be. Sure she had Luna, but she didn't have any classes with her.

Ron had even went out of his way to make every waking moment near her, her own personal hell. Tripping her at just the right moments, elbowing her out of her seat, throwing stinging and tripping hexes when she walked by. And this was just the first day. Ginny didn't even look at her. They had thought of each other as sisters. Not anymore.

The teachers didn't try to stop it. They now over looked her in class (probably because they were scared of her family of Death Eaters). Not that she cared anyway. Hermione sat in the back of the room with her head down, only looking up to take notes.

Though the DADA teacher would talk to her. Remus Lupin had been asked to come back to teach since Voldamort had gotten stronger. And all the parents agreed with Dumbledore's idea. So when Remus found out that she was Sirius' sister, he was surprised but then explained the sibling-like fights her and Sirius had in her 5th year. He told her stories about their school days. He even told her a few things about her other brother, Regulus.

Hermione didn't tell him about the fight between Harry, Ron and her. She didn't have the heart to tell him about it.

Remus and Luna were about the only ones who would talk to her. Hermione tried to talk to Severus, but he would always find a way out of it.

Severus not talking to her hurt the worst. Even though they really just got to know each other of late, it hurt. Hermione always stayed after her Potions class got out and would to head to his desk. But just as she started to open her mouth, he would mumble something and leave her standing there.

So she tried to go on acting like nothing was wrong, but the other students didn't let her have her way. Her Head of House didn't give her the small smile she gave during her six years before hand.

Hermione started to fall into a depression. She barely ate, she didn't go outside, and she barely spoke.

She started to grow paler then she already was, and started to lose weight. She looked like a walking, not-so-talking skeleton. Her once bright eyes turned duller and colder. Her hair started to lose the shine it once had.

Remus finally noticed the changes in his best friend's little sister when her appearance became more pronounced.

"Alright Herm, what's going on?" He asked one evening while they were having tea in his cozy office. They were considerably closer since her 5th year.

"Hmmm?" Hermione said. She was staring down into her tea while he was talking about some of his old teachers.

"Something's wrong. Tell me. I might be able to help you."

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione said quietly, still looking down in her tea.

"Hermione, don't you dare lie to me. I know something's up. You never talk to any of your friends, save Luna, and I never see you at meals. When I talked to Harry, he only mentioned you once since the first day of class. What in the world is going on?" Remus starred at the young woman in front of him. He was about to ask her again when she opened her mouth and talked so quietly that if he didn't have werewolf hearing he would of never heard what she said.

"No one talks to me. They all try to hurt me, the teachers do nothing. Ron and Harry abandoned me because of who I am. Many are afraid that I might curse them due to my family history. Others hate me because of what my family members have done to their family. Ron and Harry think I knew my heritage all along and just used them. You and Luna are the only ones who will talk to me." She said with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Remus was flabbergasted at what she said. He knew it was a little going to be a little tough. But this bad?

Then he remembered when Harry came to him the night of Hermione's revealing, he kept saying how had he trusted her. And that it couldn't be true. Then he thought of another person who would, hopefully, always be there for her.

"What about Severus?"

"He doesn't talk to me. He ignores me. He's one of the only people I can trust and he ignores me. He's the only family I have and he ignores me!" She hissed. Her tears now flowing freely.

Remus got up from where he was sitting and crouched in front of the lonely teen. He moaned softly as his sore muscles moved into an uncomfortable position. Grasping her chin lightly he made her look at him.

"Hermione, love. Have you ever thought that he is scared about suddenly having a little sister after hearing so little about her for more than 30 years? Or that he isn't allowed to be near you? I know you've been put through a lot since the start of the year and it being N.E.W.T.s also doesn't help. But I can tell you that if you need a friend or just someone in your family. You have family here Hermione, remember that."

Hermione hesitantly nodded and started to wipe the stream of tears off her face.

Remus' fatherly instincts kicked in when he saw this lonely little girl. He thought of his future child with Dora; he didn't want to see his child like this or any child for that matter.

Remus got out of his crouching position and pulled Hermione out of her seat. She stared at him with a watery confused expression but it quickly faded away when he sat down in her chair and pulled her into his lap. Bringing her head to his chest he started to stroke her hair.

"Just let it all out Hermione. Don't hold it all in." Remus whispered. He let himself have a sad smile when he felt her shoulders shake and heard a sob escape her. When the first one started it opened a flood gate, Hermione clutched his robes and buried her head in his chest; not caring if it was discouraged or not.

Remus started to lightly rock her, his mind elsewhere. He was remembering the girl who had a spitfire in

her soul, and one who didn't give up. Her eyes were always alight with the answer to a hard question.

Now they were just dull, lifeless. This was not the girl he met in her 3rd year. This was a lifeless doll of the girl he knew.

Remus' wolf, Moony, became angry. He felt him howl in displeasure, and snarl with anger. The wolf considered Hermione his 'cub' since he heard the call from her. And everyone who knew about werewolves knew that when the wolf was angry there were very few things that could calm it down.

The only thing that would calm Moony down now was to get one of the most important people in her life to talk to her.

Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I want to thank you my frien Joey Penn for helping me with this story from here on out. And while she was looking at this chp I started to write another story. In a week or two I'm going to post the first chp up and I want to see what you guys like about it. So thanks for reading and check out the new story. And...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione quietly closed the door to Remus' office and began walking quickly down the hallway; trying to beat the curfew even though she was head girl - she liked to stay to curfew. But she kept thinking about what Remus said to her. She walked swiftly through the torch lit corridors.

Hermione silently pulled her wand out of her sleeve and spun around pointing her hand at nothing. This did not faze her.

As her eyes started to wonder the empty space a light silky chuckle came out of the shadows to her right. Hermione kept her wand up, a month of getting hexed tends to do that to people.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said the voice.

Out of the shadows a girl in a grey cloak stepped forward, her hands splayed away from her waist. Showing that she wouldn't cause any harm.

"Why should I believe you?" Hermione asked, eyeing the shadow girl wearily.

"One, I don't have my wand in my hand. Two, I don't really like to use non-verbal and wandless magic. Three, I could have gotten you already. I've been following you for the past five minutes." The shadow girl said, she pumped her right arm and caught her wand that shot out of her sleeve. "Here, take my wand if you don't believe me." She said as she waved her ebony wand slowly.

Hermione snatched the wand out of the shadow girl's hand and put it in her robe pocket, her eyes not leaving the girls form.

She took in the shadow girl's appearance.

Straight black hair that reached the back of her knees tied tightly in braids. Her porcelain white skin covered high cheek bones, a small nose, and half heavy eye-lids. Her sparkling grey eyes with black star irises glittered. Little pouty lips covered by silver lip stick. Hermione could barely make out the three earrings in her cartilage that made up her ears.

The girl was just as tall as Hermione but her frame was skeletal. Hermione also saw that the girl wore Slytherin robes under her cloak and that the girl wore many rings and bracelets of black and silver. One ring had a crest on it, but she couldn't see it properly.

She startled out of her trance when the girl snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione, taking a deep breath, put her head girl front on. Knowing how Slytherins operated. "Aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons?" Hermione asked bossily.

"I was just starting my rounds." Said the girl.

"You don't have a Prefect badge."

"I was just about to put it on when you walked by me." Answered the girl, reaching into her pocket and taking out a green pin that had a "P" on it.

"Oh." Hermione said, a bit put out. Then she thought of something else. "Why were you following me?"

The girl did not seem fazed by this question. "I was following you because I had to tell you something important." Hermione opened her mouth to ask why she didn't just talk to her during the school day. But shadow girl beat her to it. "I couldn't tell you during the day; you would have gone mental, and I don't want anyone to hear us." She whispered.

Hermione was now confused. And she didn't like being confused. "And what is so important that you couldn't tell me during the day?" Hermione said hotly.

The shadow girl rolled her eyes at Hermione, and then took a deep breath. "Have you looked up any of your family's history?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Have you been told stories about your brothers?" Hermione slowly nodded, and the shadow girl's lips twitched at the corners.

"Let me guess. You only heard the stories about them in school. Not after their school lives?" the shadow girl smirked at Hermione's building confusion.

When Hermione saw the girl smirk she flushed with anger. Who was this girl to ask about her family's lives? Who was she to dare smirk at her confusion? But who was she?

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly. The shadow girl looked a little taken back with the abrupt question, but quickly gathered her cool expression. It was as if the girl had never been asked that question before.

The girl pushed up her sleeve and studied her watch; she clicked her tongue at the time. She looked back up at Hermione and gave a cool smile.

"I need to get going. But I'll leave you with this; you're not the only female in this family tree of stars. It was nice meeting you Hermione." The shadow girl said. She gave a curt nod, summoned her wand from Hermione's pocket and retreated into the shadows; leaving Hermione alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Au **Alright I know... It's been awhile. I've been busey with school and I have a lot of homeowrk. I've actually finished this about 2 weeks ago, but I didn't have time to send it to my beta. And thanks to my beta Joey Penn! Love you oh so much. I am also on a writers block too because I'm going off the path I set. So thanks to my reviewers and all. Flame policey is now installed. See you all.

**_*Imperio* _**_you will review this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter**

The words the shadow girl said to Hermione stayed in said girls head. This didn't help her lack of sleep problem.

Hermione stayed up most of the night thinking over the information he had received. And she still hadn't gotten anywhere. So she went to the library to look for the family tree section.

There were several book about every pure and half blood families. She ran her boney hand over the 'S' section of the dusty thin books, looking for the name of 'Star'.

When Hermione couldn't find the name she huffed in annoyance and glared at the books as if it was the books fault for not giving her the information she needed.

Hermione then stated to think about other references' she could use when a drawling voice interrupted her musings.

"You shouldn't be here."

She spun around and drawed out her wand, looking for the voice.

"Over here." Said the voice again to the right and she turned to the right this time. She saw Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, leaning on a bookshelf.

His white blonde hair perfectly styled to frame his aristocratic face and pale blue eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed. Even though they were Heads, doesn't mean they had to be nice to each other.

He tisked at her, pushed off the bookcase and walked over to her. Malfoy stopped less than a foot away from her and looked at the books she was glaring at only moments before. His fair haired, lightly plucked eyebrows went up bit in shock.

"Why are you looking at the family trees? Couldn't you just ask about your family history?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her cold looking eyes.

"The person who told me the name wouldn't tell me more."

"You do know that the name Snape wouldn't be there. Right?" Malfoy smirked.

"I'm not looking for the Snapes. It's something else. Now leave me alone Malfoy."

"Yes you are _Prince,"_ he purred her name with ease, "If you weren't looking for the surname Snape book, then what are you looking for?" He continued to question her.

Hermione's anger for Malfoy started to bubble and the magic around her started to hum. Her anger now started to scare the boy as he took a cautious step back.

She opened her mouth, just as Draco thought she was going to yell at him, and took a deep breath instead.

"Listen Malfoy, I am not in the best move to be trifled with. So leave before you're turned into a little furry ferret again." Hermione said coldly while giving him an icy glare.

"And that's another reason I'm here."

"To piss me off?"

"No, that's just a bonus."

"Then what do you want?"

Malfoy looked around the bookcase and casted a silencing spell around them. Clearly he was making sure no one would hear them. This also worried Hermione because if Malfoy tried to hurt her in any way, no one would be able to hear her cry of help.

Malfoy grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a wooden table, pushed her into the hard chair, and sat himself down next to her.

"I heard that you don't know much about our family history." Malfoy put bluntly after a few moments of silence.

Hermione starred at him in shock, she didn't expect him to say that. She didn't even expect him to look her in the eyes, wide like a curious child asking their parents and innocent question.

"I do not know the Black family history, not ours." Hermione said coolly.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "I do mean our family history. My mother is a Black by blood and, by name before my father married her,"

Hermione's brain whirled into mulling over what she just heard. Malfoy's mother, Narcissa, was a Black. Meaning-

"Is your mother one of close cousins?" she voiced this to the blonde boy.

Malfoy gave a small chuckle and muttered something like, "always asking questions." Then looked at her with a small smile. Hermione was now a bit creped out by this sudden… **affection** by him.

"My mother is your first cousin and my father is a few times removed. So we're closely related."

"Really?"

"Yes and I also have a question for you. And you have to tell me the truth alright?" he asked quietly, not caring that no one could hear them. And he looked at her eyes while talked.

Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes on his.

"Why were you in this section of the library if you weren't looking for Snape?" he questioned.

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to tell him the real reason.

'_Would he make fun of her?'_ was the question that was running through her mind he was her tormentor, so why was he asking her this?

Hermione got her courage, which had drained over the past month and took another breath.

"I was looking for the family name of 'Star' but I can't find it." Hermione said and looked away from the intense stare.

Malfoy starred at her with a wide-eyed expression.

"'Star'?" he scoffed, reverting back to the idiotic git for a moment, and then looked at her again. "There is no family name of 'Star' Prince. But there are names that are before the last name that have to do with stars. Would you like to know?"

Hermione nodded her head quickly.

Malfoy gave her a small smile, got up from his seat next to her and offered her his hand.

"We're going to find the answer to your question." He put simply.

Hermione looked at his hand then at his face. It was now or never. Once she took his hand everything would change. Even thought things have changed the past month, it would either get better or worse if she took Malfoy's hand. Now was the time to find real answers, and to stop hiding.

Hermione slowly put her thin pale hand in his strong ones and gingerly got up. And she let him pull her along, out of the library and into a new world for her. And world where she had a rock to cling onto, a world where she had family that would talk to her and a world that she would change so she could be seen in a white light instead of a black one.

And all of this was changed by a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my birthday gift to you all. Today is my birthday and I tried really hard to get this up for you all. And I know they are all a bit out of character, but it has to do with further into the story.<strong>

**I like to thank my beta Joey Penn, even though I didnt give her this. I just finished writing it last night. Thanks to all my readers, and all the people I Beta. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- not mine...**

* * *

><p><em>A seven-year-old Reg<em>_ulus Black sat crises-crossed in front of his family-tree. He was starring at the newly reveled branch of the tree._

_In shiny, silver, script letters were-_

_**Hermione Athena Black~Prince**_

_**September 12, 1964-**_

_Reg__ulus and his ten-year-old brother Sirius had just found out that they had a baby sister who was kidnapped when she was a few days old._

_Their father told them how another family was hers also. This, really, confused the hell out of them. Their mother talked about how beautiful the baby was, which scared the crap out of them. Then ruined it when she started to talk about how she should've set up a marriage contract with another pureblood boy. 'The contract would've kept her with us.' Their mother said._

_Orion j__ust nodded, knowing that he shouldn't argue with her._

_Both sons had a feeling they weren't getting the whole truth._

_Regulus pulled out of those thoughts and started to daydream about what his sister looked like and how they would've played together. He vaguely heard the beautiful laugh of the toddler/small child picture he made up._

"_I'll find her Reg." a voice knocked said boy out of his daydreams._

_Reg__ulus looked to the doorway to see his handsome older brother, Sirius._

"_When I'm of age in 7 years, I'll look all over the world for her." Sirius continued as he sat next to his brother._

"_Do you promise me that you will Siri?" Regulus whispered, moving his stare from his brother to the blank face on the wall._

"_I promise."_

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime ago. Regulus also remembered how him and Sirius would go into the old nursery and, what they called it, 'girl-i-fy', it. It's not what normal little boys did, but they were bored.<p>

Now, years later, he was stuck in a place where time seemed to go on forever.

"Reggie?" a horse voice whispered.

_Sirius._

He was here also.

Regulus grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze, after groping around in the dark for a few moments.

"We'll get out of here big brother. And we'll find her." Regulus whispered back, starring off into the nothingness they were suspended in.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know short chp... But I lost the real chp and stuff and my friend laughed at me, etc etc. Please forgive me etc. Also I need help on some pureblood, cool, names for the shadow girl. I got some idea, but they all stink sort of.<strong>_

_**Phoenix**_

_**Gemini**_

_**Vela**_

_**Aries**_

_**Sterope**_

_**Rasalas**_

_**Maia**_

_**Gemma**_

_**Electra**_

_**These are some names that would sort of good for her. Give more idea and thoughts. Review or be cruicoed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- do not own HP**

* * *

><p>Malfoy dragged Hermione deep into the dungeons, making sharp turns at the last moment, in which several times she almost ran into the cold, hard, stone wall.<p>

This went on for the next ten minutes. At one point she clipped her fingers on a corner, she didn't make a sound when it happened, though she kept running her thumb over the stinging digits.

Finally they came to a stretch of wall that had two torches in the higher corners, giving the whole hall an eerie glow.

"_**Anubus."**_ Malfoy spoke clearly to the wall. Nothing happened, which she didn't expect.

Hermione expected the wall to open up or the floor to. But it didn't. Too much adventure books and going on adventures with Ron and Harry.

_Ron_

_Harry_

She wondered what they were doing right now, but quickly snapped out of it when Malfoy dragged her into the wall.

It felt like going through ice. She didn't open her eyes till they were on the other side. But it turned out to be an anti-chamber. The anti-chamber had symbols carved on the walls, floor, and ceiling. There were no doors, no windows, no escaping.

"Might as well sit down." Malfoy said lightly from in back of her.

Hermione turned around and saw that he was sitting on the ground looking at her with an amused look. It was odd seeing him look happy without it being cruel.

"Are we going to be here long?" Hermione asked quietly.

"She'll be awhile."

"Who's she?"

"My cousin."

"You have nothing but cousins!" she growled.

Malfoy looked amused again. But didn't answer her.

"Tell me who she is, Malfoy." Hermione bit out coldly as she narrowed her eyes.

He just patted the ground next to him. Hermione glared, but sat down on the ground at least a foot and a half away from him. There was a chance in which she would need to hit him.

"Now tell me who she is."

Malfoy chuckled at her. "As I said, she is my cousin-"

"You said that already." She snapped.

Ignoring the comment he continued. "Who was born to Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"Lestrange!"

"Listen Gra- Prince, I'm trying to explain something to you when you keep interrupting me. Now, if you don't mind, shut the hell up! Unless you don't want to understand about what's going to happen." Malfoy snapped.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"My cousin was born to Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black." He gave her a small glare when she opened her mouth, and continued. "She was born on Halloween of 1982 and spent the first 3 years of her life in prison. She is supposed to be the Black heir and carry out the family name and bloodline. From what I recall, she had many people wrapped around her finger. The Lestrange brothers are her favorite people though. They were cool, calm men in front of everyone. But in front of her-"he trailed off with a chuckle and shakes his head a bit.

"They were loyal to the Dark Lord. No more. They make pretty good Order members."

Hermione was a bit shocked. The Lestrange's are known ruthless killers. She had proof that they were insane. Thinking back to the Battle of the DoM, the rusty haired men shot harmless hexes and jinxes at all of them.

"Why aren't they loyal anymore?"

"Their 'little girl' is on the light side, the right side, so they seen the error of their ways."

"Really?"

"Half of it. Easter Hol.s she came to the manor and gave them a great talking too." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. "It was funny watching a girl who was younger than them literally release hell on them."

"But Bellatrix is married to one of the brothers. Shouldn't they hate her or something?"

"When they saw Bellatrix pregnant, they hated her, the child. But when they saw her in the manor…" Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

This girl changed the hearts of two of the cruelest death eaters there are. And that she had to be cold hearted.

A rumbling made them both shoot up and stare at the one of the walls, which started to melt. Brick by brick. Pair of small feet were seen, then legs, torso and arms, shoulder and last a head.

"Hello cousin." Malfoy said happily.

"Ferret." The shadow girl replied with a straight face. Malfoy pouted but didn't say anything.

"Cousin, I already know you know Prince. Prince, I want you to meet Vela Black." Malfoy said the last part proudly. He walked over to the shorter girl and engaged her in a hushed conversation.

Hermione nodded her head in greeting, watching the two have the hushed conversation. The girl, Vela, seemed reluctant about something. Her grey eyes flashed with anger in a familiar way.

They finished up their conversation and turned to her. Vela looked annoyed while Malfoy was suppressing a smile.

"Well Prince, I hear you've been more far off as I've ever seen. And you really need to learn more about our family." Vela spoke softly, then turned on her heal and walked back into the missing wall. Hermione turned to Malfoy and raised one eyebrow in question and jerked her chin at the retreating back.

"She's not really a people person." Malfoy explained to her when Hermione started to look at the cold teenage girl.

Malfoy offered his elbow but quickly pulled back when her eyes narrowed.

When both teens walk through the 'wall' the solid wall started to reappear. Thus locking them in again.

The room was like a large cavern, it was light with multiple fires by tables. There looked to be ten tables each representing a different subject. Books and parchment were lying around on tables, it looked messy but organized as she pasted a table that was labeled Divination. Hermione's nose scrunched up in distaste.

There was a hollowed out bit of wall on the far right. In there was a camping bed, a trunk and a clock.

"Make yourselves at home." Vela said flatly and gestured to a beaten up dark blue couch with a small coffee table in front.

Hermione and Malfoy sat on the comfy couch, the latter with grace and the former stiffly.

"Tea?" the girl asked.

"Please." Malfoy replied with a small smile.

With a snap of her fingers, steaming hot tea was on the coffee table. The two Slytherins helped themselves while Hermione starred wide-eyes at the magic done. Vela saw the older witches stare and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"Hermione broke off.

"I've been living here, the magical core of Hogwarts, for nearly five years. One would think that I would get a power boost."

Hermione starred dumbstruck. She never thought that Hogwarts would have a magical core itself. Vela's lipped twitched, leaned back on a newly conjured wing backed armchair and crossed her ankle over her knee.

"So, you need help getting out of the lions pit?" Vela asked then sipped her tea.

"No, I-"

"Want to learn more about your family. Yes, well, if you want to learn more about them, you need to get away from those idiots. People will try to hut you no matter what house you're in, that is why switching to a house where you have allies in will help you survive." Vela spoke with cool passion.

"You make it sound like a war." Hermione questioned.

Vela leaned forward and her eyes sparkled with something Hermione couldn't really tell. It looked a bit like… insanity.

"It **IS** a war. People will throw you down whether or not you're up. Things will just get worse over time. So while you have people on your side, take advantage!" Vela ranted. She was breathing heavily now and had risen to her feet. "Then how do I do that? No one in my house will help me." Hermione bit back. Her temper spiked a bit when she realized that the younger girl basically called her weak.

"Come to Slytherin." Malfoy piped in. throughout the whole, basically, one-sided conversation he just sat back on the couch sipping his tea.

"You mean get resorted? That's impossible!" she stuttered.

"It's not impossible Gra-Prince despite the stories. Just ask your dear brother, we all know he would do mostly anything for you." Malfoy corrected her.

"He doesn't even look at me anymore Malfoy." Hermione cried, she was about to have a meltdown.

Malfoy turned to the girl he was sitting next to and took in her thin, strained face.

"He was ordered to ignore you. Every time he see's you with the hopeless, lost puppy dog act it just makes him feel guilty. And _**don't**_ ask how I know this." Malfoy reprimanded.

"Just give me a day to think of this." Hermione whispered. This was all too much on her. From the past month she has been given more choices and better advice tonight than she would rather admit. "And when I make my choice will you tell me more about our family?"

Vela nodded and stood up. "Since that is settled, I would like to have my rooms empty again so please leave."

Hermione had a feeling that this was the nicest thing the young girl could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm so sorry about not updating and stuff. I've been busy with homework and beta'ing my peoples stories. (PM me to know them all!) I would like to thank everyone who alerted my story and a special thanks to <strong>

**HeatherMichelly**

**codla**

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**Luna Edwards**

**And thanks to two people telling me about their fav names of the OC... But my cousin had just gotten back from Japen then and I missed him and had to humor him. I already started with the next chp, and for those Harmony fans get out you tissues.**

**I think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll set Vela out on you. Don't mess with her. To much inbreding. *Ducks from spell sent from VERY pissed off Vela***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- You know it already**

* * *

><p>The next night Hermione wondered up to the Astronomy Tower in hope of getting the final answer to her resorting. She wanted to be in a place where she wouldn't get hurt. Like Malfoy said, Slytherin would protect her because of her blood status and who her brother is. But, she wanted to be with familiar and kind faces. So, right now Gryffindor was out of the question.<p>

Breathing heavily, she finally stopped climbing the larger staircase. Hermione may carry 20 pounds of books everywhere, but staircase climbing wasn't her thing. She stepped into the open circular area and smiled faintly at the cold chill that washed over her overheated body. Walking toward the railing furthest from the door, she stopped dead in her tracks seeing a body already in the spot she was walking towards.

The messy black hair gave away the identity of who it was. Harry Potter was less than 10 feet in front of her. Hermione quietly pulled out her wand and started to walk away from him. She just wanted to get away from the boy who broke her heart.

"Hermione?" Harry's head turned to the side a bit. She started to scramble backwards, not caring to be stealthy. Losing her footing, Hermione crashed backwards on the ground and dropped her wand. The wand, like it had a mind of its own, rolled towards Harry and bumped into his shoe. Her eyes widened and her body froze up as Harry bent over and picked up her vine-like wand. His carcasses the wand like it was his lover.

When Harry turned around Hermione's eyes grew wider. Harry looked almost as bad as Remus after a full moon. His hair was messier than normal, the beautiful bright emerald green eyes were dull and under them were dark bags.

Hermione crawled away from Harry; the natural fear that had become the thing she relied on the most took hold of her lungs, making her breath loudly and heavily. Her eyes flickered around, looking for an opening to escape.

"Hermione." Harry breathed with a small smile and a look of relief flooded his face. He stumbled over to her and yanked her into a crushing hug. Hermione's joints throughout her body locked, he put a hand on the back of her neck and nuzzled his nose into her hair mumbling nonsense.

A scent reached her nose from her ex-boyfriends clothing. It was a sharp type of smell with a sour tang to it. Fire Whiskey. Good Gods, he was drinking Fire Whiskey! Hermione slowly moved her head to the side and saw a few empty bottles knocked over. She tried to relax her muscles knowing that Harry would never hurt her in this state.

They found out during the Christmas Holidays in 5th year that Harry is a loving drunk, Ron was a very questionable drunk and she was a shy drunk. The next day the three didn't leave the boys room. Sirius found out what they did and helped them out with a few comments and stories here and there. And lots of jokes.

"Harry," she croaked out, the fear was now a lump in her throat. "I need you to let go." Harry shook his head against hers.

"No." he said like a stubborn child. "I'll lose you again."

"Lose me?"

He acted like she was a toy which was hiding under his bed for weeks. He dumped her for who she was. He never gave her the time to explain properly!

"I lost you because I was stupid. And now I never let you go!" Harry said loudly. He was totally beggared. She had to help him. If he got loose, looser, you couldn't tell what he'll do.

"Har, let's sit down alright? I won't go anywhere she whispered against his chest. Hermione slowly sank to the ground with Harry near a wall and made him lean on it. He kept his arms around her, clinging really tight; making it harder than it should be to sit down. '_It feels nice to be back in his arms again',_ was the thought that ran through Hermione's head. It had been awhile since someone held her like this.

"I'm really sorry Hermione." Harry whispered his Fire Whiskey laced breath fanned across her face. His arms tightened into an iron grip which made her position in his lap even more oddly comfortable.

"I know Harry," she lied. "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't. I lost Sirius, my mum and dad, and now you, and it's my entire fault." Harry whispered. If she didn't know he was drunk, she would have thought that he was just depressed.

"Harry," he now started to nuzzle, kiss and nip her neck. "I want you to calm down and stop doing that to my neck." Harry whimpered and continued his work on her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he nipped at the sensitive skin that connected to her jaw to her neck. Harry gave a happy hum and started to move down her long column. She needed to stop him, her instincts screamed. But she couldn't think, that was the problem. Harry was clumsily rubbing her sides while keeping his mouth at work at her skin.

The slightest touch from Harry set her skin ablaze and her mind a puddle.

Slipping a wand, his or her own, out of his robe she whispered, _'Sopor'_ and felt him slump against her back with heavy deep breaths that moved her hair lazily across her cheek. Hermione peeled Harry's iron clamp like arms off of her torso and lightly put them by his side. Moving away and standing up in front of him and looked down. He looked so peaceful from the last time she really saw him, and a piece of parchment drew her attention to it.

It was a written conversation between Ron and Harry from what looked like History of Magic. Ron kept asking what was wrong with Harry and telling him if it the 'Mini Bat' did anything to him (Harry) that they could go to Madam Pomfrey and fix him. There were also some vile things that Ron thought of that they could do to her, although he later wrote he was kidding when Harry threatened to take this to McGonagall. It trailed off into useless things and jokes, the parchment was also crumpled, tear stained, and stained by the whiskey. Hermione looked back to the slumbering man with a bit of an amused gaze. He was going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

But one thing of sure she knew was that she had to get away from this craziness with all the Gryffindors. She shouldn't have to be afraid to be near any of them when she was in the classrooms or walking through the common room in the dead of night. This was her last year at Hogwarts and her grades were dropping from the depression, and the Slytherins have calmed down quickly a week ago.

Hermione quickly exited the tower, not before she left a sobering potion for Harry, just in case, and all but ran down the unnaturally long staircase towards the dungeons. She seemed to send more time there hiding in the shadows than anywhere else. But she was going to speak to Severus if it killed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snapes Chambers<strong>_

"I don't care Lupin; I'm not going to talk to her." Severus lied through his teeth to the fair haired man sitting across from him. Each one nursing a tumbler of amber liquid in one hand and both on the verge of a headache.

"You saw how she looks Severus! You may ignore Hermione for no reason now, but you have to at least notice her now because if you don't she may have a breakdown or starve to death." Remus quickly stood up and started to rant. It took him forever to corner the snarky Slytherin, and hours to get into a continuous conversation with him.

"I'm doing this because I'm looking out for the both of us."

"Being selfish you mean?"

Severus dropped his tumbler and drew his wand and aimed it right at the werewolf's neck. "You dare call me that? I'm keeping both of our hides out of the fire. She would probably be dead or worse if I talked to her right now." The pissed off potions master hissed with a heated anger glint shining in his black iris'.

"Your baby sister needs you and your hiding from her. She could easily be maimed or kidnapped by someone and what would you do?" Remus retorted.

"I would find a way to get her back."

"What about if she was attacked by someone? Would you go tear the mickey out of them?"

"I would have."

"Then go get your sister and tell her that you're going to protect her! I had her sobbing for more than an hour in my office a few days ago, saying how much shite has been going on in her life! If you don't do anything Severus, I swear I'm going to finish what happened in 6th year." Remus glared, amber eyes flashed across his blue eyes showing that Moony agreed with him. Severus faltered back a bit but managed to hold his ground.

"Fine." Severus spat out through his teeth.

Remus gave a small smile in triumph when a hurried three knock came from the door across the room. Severus strided to the door and jerked it open to find a dull, greasy (so much like his own), black haired teenager/women shifting on her feet looking uncertain.

"Hermione?"

"Sev… C-can I come in? I need to ask you something." Her meek voice made him cringe a bit on the inside. He silently stepped aside and let the thin girl walk into his homely chamber. Hermione quickly walked over to the sleek couch and sat in the middle with her head down and eyes looking at her knees.

"Hello Herm." Remus said softly as to not scare the student.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and a large smile spread painfully across the fragile face, her eyes light up like the stars in the night sky. "Hi Remus, how's Tonks? When's the baby suppose to come again? It can't be long."

Severus starred at Hermione and the werewolf talked about Mrs. Lupin and the devil spawn of his. They were talking so easily, just like he did when they found out who she was, and he was jealous that he dropped he like that as quickly and he called Lily _that word_.

"Severus?" his name being called shakes him out of his stupor. He collected himself and raised his thin eyebrow in question. Both of them were looking at him while he still stood. He strided to his abandon armchair, sat, and plucked the fallen tumbler from the ground.

"Is there a reason you came here?" He said tonelessly and watched how she fidgeted in her seat.

"Yes- well- Iwantaresorting." She said all this very fast while looking panicked.

Remus moved to sit next to Hermione and lightly placed one of his hands on her clasped ones. And rubbed soothing circles with his thumb when she gave a slight jerk when he touched her. "Hermione, sweetheart, we need you to slow down. Can you please say that again?"

"I want a resorting." She said slowly and clearly.

"Why?" It couldn't be too bad in the lion's d- oh. Lion's den, sister of snakes; bad combination.

"They hate me, why would I want to stay in a place that hates me?" a bitter undertone could be found in her voice. It sounded like his thoughts from when he was a child and his parents always fought about magic and him.

Remus looked up at Severus, his eyes holding the understanding of how she feels.

"The Headmaster won't go for a resorting. But," he added when her eyes went wide and started to look a bit wet. "I will state your problem and probably argue for the next twenty minutes about it with him." He opened up a bit; he could also see the happiness in her still wet eyes. If he was going to get killed because of this one girl, it was worth it to at least see her happy.

"Thank you Severus." Hermione breathed happily. She was going to get farther away from her attackers, hopefully.

Remus stood up and clapped, making both dark haired persons jump a bit. He grinned widely and looked to Hermione. "How about we go tell Dora? She hasn't seen you in awhile, she's been talking about you none stop. And maybe stay the night? You got no classes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and slowly stood up and took his offered elbow. As she reached the door she stopped and quickly dashed to Severus and pecked his cheek and left the man sitting there with a be withered look on his face and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya I know I'm mean. Well, not many people reviewed me. But thanks to those who did. Now, I need some help for later in the story Severus may get together with someone. Please tell me who you would like to add him with, OC or some one on here. And thanks to my plot bunnies and beta. <strong>

**Please Review or I'll set the mad Moony after you. Just to remind you that he is still pissed and with the up coming child and Hermione.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own... Happy?**

The last thing Hermione saw before the Sorting Hat covered her eyes was Severus nodding his head in encouragement. It had been a week since seeing Harry drunk and going to her brother's room and sort of confronting him. Hermione had slept over in the Lupin's rooms with a slightly showing Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Mrs. Lupin was nothing like an expecting mother, she acted like a teenager who didn't have a care in the world.

"_You again Ms Granger, or should I say Ms Prince?"_ The Sorting Hat's strong voice filled her mind.

"_It is Prince now."_ She thought with a bit of pride.

The hat gave a strange chuckle. _"Just like your mother, Eileen, and your father, Orion. Both with pride in their name."_

"_I really do enjoy talking to you… Sir? But I want to know if I could be resorted into a new house?"_

"_I see. Well you want to fit in with your new background and family. Somewhere near your oldest brother. Your attitude has changed along with a bit of your thinking. But not your heart, and that's what matters. But I can see your longing to fit in. so let it be- SLYTHERIN!"_

Hermione felt the magic swirl around her and settle when the red, gold, and lion changed into silver, green, and a snake. Standing from the stool, Severus came over with an offering hand. A smile crept across her face when she felt a slight lift off her shoulders and back when it sunk in that she was a Slytherin, a snake, now.

When she grasped her older brother (she now relished the word) with only a second of hesitance. Severus inclined his head to a twinkle-eye Dumbledore and lightly dragged Hermione to the odd staircase. The dark haired man seemed a bit… flustered by something now.

"Severus?" Hermione asked the man as they neared the entry to the hallway. The man jerked, he was deep in thought, and shifted his eyes to glimpse at her.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"Why are you all flustered?"

He gave a faint snort at her bluntlessness. When they reached the corridor, he gripped one of her shoulders and led her to an abandoned classroom. Severus locked and warded the door and spun around to see Hermione standing with her arms cross and an eye-brow raised.

'_Something mother would do,'_ Severus thought fondly.

"I received a letter from my- _**o**__**ur**_ mother requesting you to come to dinner. She wants to get to know you and vise versa." Severus sighed.

Hermione nodded, it would be nice to know her birthmother. "That would be nice."

"The dinner is tonight, at my home at Spinners End. But," he looked pain and a little bit angered, "_father_ is going to be there. You should not have to be put through meeting him."

Hermione tilted her head and furrowed the slim eyebrows above her wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The man is a cold hearted bastard who purposively changed his mind. He was a drunk and an abusive father and husband. You are somewhat lucky that you did not grow up with me." Severus hissed, his eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"Then why did yo- our mother stay with him?" This was something Severus never told her. She knew that he hated Tobias, but now she really understood.

"She _loved_ him, couldn't say no to him." Spat the tall dark haired man.

"Many people are blinded by love. We should both know that." whispered the shorter dark-haired women.

Severus flinched a bit at the meaning of what his sister said.

"What time and date did Eli-mother request?" Hermione questioned after a moment of silence.

"Tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. "Tonight? When did she send the request?"

"Two days ago."

"Two, two days ago?"

"Yes, I apologize; we have all been a bit busy. So it must have slipped my mind."

"Do you know how long it will take me to get ready?" Hermione's voice went a bit higher with an oncoming fear."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. 'Why must women always go crazy about getting dressed?' Hermione started to mutter about 'evil gits' and 'small attention spans'.

"Hermione," Her eyes focused back on him. "Mother doesn't mind if you dress up. But she would enjoy if you stayed in your new uniform."

Hermione nodded, but scowled at him. He took her elbow and led her out of the room down the hallways, down the stairs, into his rooms and right in front of his large fire place. Straightening her clothes, Severus made sure that his sisters want was hidden but was still in easy reach. He kept it in her sleeve but loosen the hold of her want. Tilting her head in a silent question, he answered.

"With tight fastenings, it could wear down or chip your wand." He explained. "Also if you need it faster, you don't need to hurt your arm. I know from personal experience." A small smirk formed on his pale face.

"Sore arm?" Hermione questioned.

"No, wood burns."

Hermione gave a chuckle and a wiry grin.

Standing up, Severus reached for a velvet pouch and pulled out some black glittering powder before throwing it into the large fire place. Green fire bloomed from the empty grate.

"Now a warning. Try not to insult mother and most importantly Tobias. And try to breathe through your mouth. Duck if anything is thrown." Severus looked at her with such a serious look with pleads shining in his eyes; Hermione nodded. She could tell these were the things he had to remember constantly growing up. But not the breathing through the mouth part probably.

Offering an elbow, and feeling her thin like hands grabbing on, they both stepped into the grate. The green flames tickled Hermione a bit, but she ignored them. She closed her eyes and heard Severus say clearly, "Snape home, Spinners End!"

It took a minute of spinning through the floo network and feeling the urge to vomit. The world quickly came to a stop and she would have fallen down if her traveling companion wasn't there to steady her.

Hermione was about to thank him when a women's voice interrupted her.

"Severus! You're finally home."

Said person let go of Hermione and strided over to a figure that stood in the dark doorway. Severus slowly stepped into the figures arms. A light through a small window aluminated the room and Hermione saw it was a woman who was hugging Severus. She had the high cheek bones, long fingers and pale skin. Just like her.

"It's nice to see you, mother." Severus pulled back and lightly steered the women to stand a few feet away from Hermione. His mothers face was lined and had a scar or two. "Mother, I would like you to meet Hermione. Hermione, meet Eileen." His eyes flickered back and forth between the two females.

Eileen looked a bit confused and looked at her only son. "Severus, I thought you were going to bring your sister?"

"This is my sister, your daughter, mother. She has your smarts." He said gently with a hint of pride hidden within his tone.

The older witch looked Hermione over, her eyes widening when it finally clicked. Eileen took the slightly smaller witch into her thin, but strong, arms.

Severus stood back and watched his mother pull the young startled witch into a fierce hug. It was slightly warming to see his mother so happy again.

"Eileen?" a loud voice questioned from the kitchen doorway.

Severus turned to see a tall, slight pot-bellied man who looked a lot like him looking at the two women.

Eileen turned to look at her husband with tears shining in her eyes. "Tobias, look! Our little girl is here!" she sniffed.

The man looked at Hermione and gave a bored look and waved them off. Eileen turned back to Hermione.

"Don't worry, my little baby, he's just hungry. Come along, you must be hungry too. Just sit on the couch and I'll be right back." Eileen lovingly put Hermione in a well worn chair and scurried to the door her husband went through.

Hermione looked up to her brother with a be withered look on her face.

"What the-" Hermione started.

"She's just happy to see you." Was the answer he supplied. Severus gave a teasing smile and said, "Little baby."

Hermione picked up a pillow from the chair she was sitting on and threw it at him.

**A/u- Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Lots of stuff at school and all. And I might take a break at Harry Potter for awhile. I already started the next chp, but I'm not feeling it any more. I got like 3 great comments for the last chp. I started to cry when I read them, thank you so much!**

**Now I'll give you something to hold onto for awhile. I have a new character coming in and the dinner next chp. I know I'm a big meany, but, lets just say that Severus is going to start buying lotion for his hands. Nothing like that you dirty minded children!**

**Thanks to GoldenPhoneix321 (); fallenmoon 1609, AntiAnti-Christi (_who I am going to kill for not reading my story at school_) ; Marianna (_no I did not, I was going for the Stars_) ; Lost O'Fallen Girl, and many more. I will try and post soon.**

**You guys really mean so much to me, thanks! I'll be back soon, and please hide me from Vela! She found out what's going to happen to her soon. And I'm looking for a guy OC now. Any help?**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13 IMPORTANT!

**Okay I copied this from another writer but please read this! I'm so sorry for the false update**

* * *

><p>This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.<p>

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Do not own... Happy?**

Dinner started off as a quiet affair. The only noise was the sounds of silverware clinking against the dishes. Tobias and Severus were generally just ignoring each other. the two women kept glancing at the two men. All could feel the tension hanging between the two men.

"Severus," said person snapped his head towards his mother who called him. "Why don't you tell us how your classes are going?"

Tobias' fork and knife clattered onto the plate, and glared at his wife. Ignoring her easily angered husband, Eileen motioned for her son to speak.

"Nothing new has happened mother." Severus said evenly. A side glance at his father happened every few moments. Eileen turned to her daughter. Just thinking about her now returned daughter made her smile. she had been waiting for years for Hermione to return. And now she has.

"How are your classes Hermione?" the old witch asked and eyes her robes. They did a sort of Dumbledore eye twinkle when her daughter gave a small smile.

"They're fine." the smallest dark-haired Snape replied.

"That's good sweetheart." The newly happier mother smiled. "I see you are in Russy's house. Are they treating you alright?"

The drink that Hermione was consuming sprayed in front of her in a knee-jerk reaction. Severus' face burned a deep red in humiliation and put his head in one hand to cover his eyes.

"'Russy'?" Hermione sputtered as she tried to clear hr airways and to try and stop laughing.

"Severus didn't tell you his nickname?" Eileen said surprised in some way.

"The boy didn't need to be even more embarrassed Eileen." Tobias rumbled out looking at his dinner and ignoring his two children. Eileen huffed and went back to and idle chatter with her two 'baby's'. Although Severus kept shooting glares at the older man.

It lasted, the dinner, for a good hour and a half. Everything was peaceful until desert.

"Tobias, what kind of work do you do?" Hermione questioned her silent father as they started cookies and coffee. The man in question gripped his mug, stood up, threw it at the wall and left.

The other three watched as he stomped towards what appeared to be the master bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Did I do something?" Hermione asked quietly while watching the door.

Eileen shook her head while muttering and cleaning up the wasted coffee and mug. Severus sat by his baby sister and touched her shoulder while slightly rubbing it.

"Ignore him." was all the older brother said when his mother sat down again.

The rest of the evening continued without Tobias. Eileen told stories about when Severus, 'Russy', was a baby and Hermione told her mother about her childhood with Severus putting little stories about her in school.

Although Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Tobias' angered expression. 

* * *

><p><strong>AU I am sorry it has taken me awhile. But I have another account with a friend of mine called IronFrost. Please check it out. And I see only like... TWO people have review for the last chp. Not cool guys. I will also be putting up another story called 'Elf Stark' in a day or two. Please check it out.<strong>

**Review or I'll set and angry Severus, Moony, and a very pissed of Vera on you!**

**See you guys later and have a good summer!**


End file.
